Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II
|publisher = |designer = |engine = |series = ''Legacy of Goku'' series |release = USA June 17, 2003 EU August 1, 2003 |genre = Action/RPG |modes = Single Player |ratings = |platforms = |media = |requirements = |input = }} Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II is an action/RPG developed by and published by Atari for the . It is based on the anime Dragon Ball Z and is the sequel to Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku. The game is followed by Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury. It is also the first and only Dragon Ball Z game developed in America to be released in Japan. Gameplay The gameplay shows some similarities to the [[Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku|original Legacy of Goku]] video game. Players still move around in a large 2D environment, interacting with objects and characters with the single push of a button. Players can select from a variety of attacks to use on enemies, which can either be melee or energy. However, there are also RPG-style stats which can be modified if players level up or if use different capsules which can be found throughout the game, also, unlike the previous game there are HP numbers appearing up the character when hit (red numbers show a loss of a HP and green numbers show a recovery of it). After players have completed several events in the storyline, some characters have the ability to transform. By transforming, stats and speed receive a quick boost. Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Trunks undergo a Super Saiyan transformation when prompted and Piccolo simply takes off his weighted clothing (a large speed boost rather than a power up, though he also slowly regains health while "transformed".) Unlike in the previous game, players now have the ability to perform various "side quests" and therefore can complete various tasks and fight some beings from the non-manga world of Dragon Ball Z (such as Frieza's brother, Cooler). Story The game starts in the timeline of Future Trunks, drawing elements from the TV special Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks. Afterwards, it begins in the present (shortly after the Garlic Jr. Saga) and allows the player to assume the role of young Gohan. Further into the storyline, more playable characters appear (first Piccolo, then Vegeta, Future Trunks, and finally Goku), as well as more abilities up until the final battle with Cell. The game uses environments, enemies, attacks, and music directly from the anime itself, though the music is from Bruce Faulconer's soundtrack for the Funimation dub. The game mostly chronologically follows events of the Trunks Saga, Androids Saga, Imperfect Cell Saga, Perfect Cell Saga, and Cell Games Saga. Cooler also appears in a side mission on New Namek. Characters Playable characters *Goku - Base, Super Saiyan (Goku is unplayable after killing Cell at the Cell Games) *Gohan - Base, Super Saiyan, "Super Saiyan Rage" (Final battle only) *Future Trunks - Base, Super Saiyan, Ascended Saiyan/Power Stressed (Leaving Time Chamber to Perfect Cell Fight) *Piccolo - Base, Fused with Kami *Vegeta - Base, Super Saiyan, Ascended Saiyan/ Power Stressed (Leaving Time Chamber to Perfect Cell Fight) *Hercule - Unlockable after the Cell Games if all of the trophies are found Boss characters Other enemies Story characters Locations :* Indicates that one of the seven Dragon Balls will be located there right before the Cell Games Side quests Golden Capsules In the game, Dr. Brief has lost 25 Golden Capsules while conducting an atmospheric experiment and asks the Dragon Team to retrieve all of them. Once all are found, he allows the Z Fighters to keep and use one of the Golden Capsules as many times as they want. The Golden Capsule teleports the user back to the World Map when used in a city or a wasteland (it does not work inside buildings or caves). Their locations are: 5 in West City, 2 in the Warlord's Domain, 2 in the Triceratops Jungle, 3 on the Southern Continent, 6 on the Northern Mountains, 2 outside Gingertown, 1 in Gingertown, 1 on the Tropical Islands, 2 in the East District, and 1 on Master Roshi's Island. Missing Namekians To fight Cooler on New Namek, 7 missing Namekians must be found on Earth and taken back to the planet with the Capsule Corporation spaceship. Their locations are: the Mayor's house, Tropical Islands, Kami's Lookout, Northern Wastelands, Northern Mountains, B Building in West City, and near Goku's house. Trophies The playable characters' specific trophies can be collected after the character has reached level 50. The locations of the gates for these trophies are: outside Gingertown for Gohan, on New Namek for Piccolo, in West City for Future Trunks, and on the Northern Mountains for Vegeta. Goku's trophy is automatically obtained after completing the game. Once all 5 trophies are collected, Mr. Satan will become available as a playable character and an alternate ending for the game can be seen. To do so, Mr. Satan has to be at level 50 (he is at level 40 when he is unlocked if Goku was level 45 when you first finished the game, otherwise he is at level 1) and enter the ZZTV studios in West City. The alternate ending takes place here. International |publisher = |distributor = }} Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II International is an another version of Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II. Due to its sales, the game was released by Banpresto in Japan under the title Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II International on July 23, 2004. With the exception of the ingame text, the game featured some changes, as all characters were given new profile images and their names were reverted to their original Japanese names. But in one case, Mr. Satan still retains his English name "Hercule" on the front of his parade float, and the game still uses Bruce Faulconer's music. Reception The game was much better received than the original game. GameSpot said of the game "The game's primary goal is to distill roughly 38 hours of TV episodes into 15 or 20 hours of hands-on gameplay, and it succeeds at doing so." Cinemascape said "A vast improvement over the first game. The game is much sharper in the gameplay and in graphics, and is a much more enjoyable experience all around." The game sold 621,000 copies in the United States as of 2005http://www.neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?p=2098467 and 67,000 copies in Japan by the end of 2004.Famitsu 2004 video game sales Trivia *This was the first Dragon Ball Z game ever released in America that featured Bruce Faulconer's background music. *This game also features dialogue directly taken from the original Funimation dub of the anime. For example, before the boss battle against Android 19, Vegeta says to him "Tell me, does a machine like yourself ever experience fear?", exactly as he does in the anime. *When Future Trunks brings up Dr. Gero wanting revenge after Goku defeated the Red Ribbon Army, Goku says "Yeah! I defeated him." However, Goku never fought Gero; he only fought the Red Ribbon Army soldiers. Not to mention, Goku did not know about Gero, as he was never introduced or mentioned during Dragon Ball. *In Circuit Shack, the electronics store in West City, there are seven SNES games, including Super Metroid, Final Fantasy 4, Secret of Mana, The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. *The game makes mention of a criminal simply called Warlord, who terrorizes West City. Though you travel to his domain, the character himself does not appear until the game Buu's Fury. *When Maron is scanned with a scouter, the character database that pops up says "Scouter analysis cannot detect any brain waves. Perhaps the scouter is malfunctioning?" *After Goku uses Instant Transmission to save Tien and Piccolo from Semi-Perfect Cell, Cell seems to recognize the technique Goku used and knows what it is called, but in the original anime, he does not know about the technique during this time until the Cell Games. *From exiting the Hyperbolic Time Chamber till they fight Cell, Vegeta and Trunks use their Ascended Super Saiyan forms when they go Super Saiyan. Causing them to move slower in Super Saiyan instead of faster like in any other part of the game. *Instead of Namekian clothes based off Piccolo's, Gohan wears a Saiyan Armor after training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and all the way up to the time he defeats Cell. Gohan and Trunks still have their Saiyan Armor equipped after Cell is destroyed, when Trunks goes back in time period to destroy the Androids and Future Cell. *Confronting Cyborg Tao as Piccolo results in Tao identifying Piccolo as King Piccolo. *When Gohan ascends to Super Saiyan 2 in this game, it is referred to as Super Saiyan Rage, which would later be what Future Trunks' new transformation in Dragon Ball Super is called in the game Super Dragon Ball Heroes. *If played as Hercule and interacts with the Z-warriors and their supporters (like Bulma, Chi-Chi, Master Roshi, etc.) Hercule will be criticized or be treated with hostility for taking the credit for Gohan's success in many ways. **Bulma threatens to call security on him while in Capsule Corporation. **Chi-Chi berates him by saying that he should be ashamed of himself for stealing an 11-year old's success. **Master Roshi claims that he could have trained Hercule like he did with Goku, Krillin, and the rest of them, but goes on to say that Hercule is pathetic and it would be a waste of effort. **Chiaotzu tells Hercule that he is lucky that Gohan does not care about it or that he does not seek fame and fortune. **Oolong tells Hercule that he finally meets someone more cowardly than him. *In addition to Hercule being a playable character, he even has his own alternate ending. Entering the ZZTV studio in West City (Hercule needs to be at his maximum level to do so) will trigger a cutscene where he appears on a chat show talking about how he apparently defeated Cell. The credits will then roll. *The song that Gohan must obtain to get access to Piccolo, "Eyes of the Lion," is a reference to the song "Eye of the Tiger" by Survivor, as both songs have similar names and are used as theme songs by famous athletes (Hercule in the case of the former song, and in the film in the case of the latter song.) *On the European box of the game, several characters appear in their Buu Saga clothes, although those clothes never appear in the game. In addition, main timeline Trunks is shown at his Buu Saga age, despite still being an infant in the game. Also Gohan is shown at his Buu Saga age when he was still a child in the game. *During the beginning of the game, Chi-Chi mentions that Gohan could one day become the president of Earth if he studies enough, despite the fact that Earth is run by a king and not a president. Gallery References External links *[http://gameboy.ign.com/articles/424/424704p1.html Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II IGN review] es:Dragon Ball Z: El Legado de Goku II pt-br:Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II Category:Dragon Ball games Category:RPG games Category:Video Games